


Inevitable

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth ponders love with her therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 27 July 2006  
> Word Count: 197  
> Prompt: July 2006, love  
> Summary: Elizabeth ponders love with her therapist.  
> Website: http://www.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions…anyone else must ask first…Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of Elizabeth Mitchell, Lisa Vidal, Maura Tierney, or Laura Innes. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.

> _I love you  
>  \- K_

  


The gaudy, neon orange post-it was stuck to the eight a.m. slot on my day planner.

I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face. We'd been together for several months when the little notes began appearing in a variety of spots, including my day planner.

We've been so careful not to flaunt our relationship at the hospital. At the same time, we're not afraid to touch each other or show some small sort of affection, in the right circumstances.

I know, I talk about Kerry quite a bit. She's not the only thing in my life. There's Ella, Henry, work…Mark. But after this long, don't you think the time to focus on Mark is over? He's dead, long dead. My life with him is over.

Yes, I still see him in Ella as she's growing older. It's a foregone inevitability. I've accepted that.

But now, my life, my focus, my love exists solely in those three people I live with. They're the most important things to me. Even little Henry, who lost his mother so young, just like Ella did. They're so good for each other. Just like Kerry and me.


End file.
